You Tamed The Beast Inside Me
by Cassandra Kain
Summary: If you had passed so many painful memories for a long time, the scar in your heart may never heal. This prince was no different. He was reckless, arrogant and violent because of deep psychological wounds. When he was despair in pain, a girl came and changed his life. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

_You Tamed The Beast Inside Me_

 _Chapter 1_

"Please, Father, Mother, please, please don't argue like that. It makes me scared..." He thought. Right in front of his eyes, his beloved parents were arguing for a hundred time, no, maybe numerous time. But this time was different. "Father slapped me, for the first time. It hurts..." He touched his left cheek, which is swells up badly.

"Do you think that dirty cat is more important than him? Are you totally insane? He is your own son, Robert!" His mom raised her voice and talked with an angry tone.

"Shut up woman! You spoiled the kid too much and blame all on me? Look what he has done! Those kittens are dead, polled out of the cat's corpse, and I swear to seven gods, it is only because he didn't believe the cat was pregnant!" Father stared at him sharply.

"He is only six! He didn't know anything! What did you do when you was six, Robert? Nobody blame on you if you killed an animal at that time! Why you must be harsh like that with Joffrey?"

"You may be my wife, Cersei, but I'm still your king! And I didn't cut off animal's belly to see what's inside like he did! Enough talking!" The king slammed the door and went outside. Instantly, Cersei hugged her little angel tightly, stroked his beautiful golden hair, hearing him sobbed.

"Are you hurt? Oh no, your mouth is bleeding! Hold still, I will clean it for you." Cersei investigated her son's face, totally worried.

"Mom, I...I don't want to cry in front of father, because...cause I knew...he hate it..." Joffrey's tears was running down his cheek. When Cersei heard that, she stiffed for awhile, then focused on her child's face.

"It's okay, my darling boy, I am here with you. You don't need to be scared anymore. Your father is a hot-tempered man, but he will not hurt you a second time. You know why?" Cersei finally smiled, looked into her angel's eyes.

"W..Wh..Why? Mom" He was sobbing when his mother took a handkerchief out of her wristband, wiped out his tears and then cleaned the blood on his mouth.

"Because I will always stay by your side and protect you from any harms, Joffrey. I won't let him hurt you like this again, never." She whispered to him, gently kissed his forehead.

That painful memory was the main reason made him even worst, but, a girl came. And changed all his life.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was the prologue, but something happened with my account and I have to delete my previous story, so I have changed it a little bit. I'm so sorry because of this problem, but I promise I will update my story as soon as possible. Please forgive me if the grammar was incorrect. I hope you guys continue rooting for me to write more chapters!_

 _P/S: I do not own Game Of Thrones nor do I make any money from writing this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

6 years later

"Father's right hand was dead. I don't feel any sympathy for Jon, he was too old. Maybe I will not survive boldly like that old man in the future. But I am interested in another topic: going to Winterfell. Yes, I only heard my father said once, or maybe twice about his best friend, lord Eddard Stark, the ruler of Winterfell. After Jon Arryn's funeral, that name is always recommend by my father. It's good to go outside sometimes, cause I sick of stuck in King's Landing all these years." Joffrey yawned after his mother came to his chamber and told him about the plan to go to Winterfell.

And the day of the journey is finally comes. His father has an abnormal good mood today, unlike usual, when he always drunks and speaks rudely in front of people. Joffrey thinks that Eddard Stark is a very important person to him. Suddenly he felt pity for his mom and for himself. Father never has such a good mood when it comes to him or his mother.

"Your Highness, are you ok?" Ser Barristan Selmy asked.

" What? Uhm, I was daydreaming." Joffrey started at the sound of the old knight's voice.

"It will take a few days to get there. The North are freezing all the time, so please take care of yourself, your Highness." Barristan said in a hoarse tone. Joffrey has some respect for him, he is not only an amazing knight but also the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Joffrey nodded, then deep in thought, wondering what will happen when he arrive at Winterfell.

Then, after three or four days, he finally saw the castle's gate. That castle looks gloomy, just like his parents when they start a conversation. How sarcastic it made him sniggered. Riding the horse with his father, knights and soldiers, he went through the gate and saw a group of people bowed at his father, the King, with all respect right after Joffrey's father got off his horse. Joffrey got off his horse too and glanced through all of them. Suddenly, he caught a beautiful girl was staring at him fixedly and their eyes met. Too shy, the girl bend down immediately.

"How rude... Look at me without blinking like that, but...she is so pretty, those vivid blue eyes are mesmerized me somehow.. " Joffrey amused.

Joffrey turned back his gaze to his father. Robert patted on Eddard's shoulder then gave him a big hug like best friends often do. Joffrey really envied with that man. The best thing father gave him was a stag's head like the gift from his hunting trip, and most of the time, Robert was scolding, ignoring him. He felt sad somehow, but it soon replaced by the stranger girl.

"Maybe this girl will be my entertainment while I stay at this damn cold place. Yeah, she will only exist in my mind for a few days, and no more than that. It is her honor to obey me, the heir of the Iron Throne." Joffrey chuckled.

Unfortunately, it turned out the other way. Her name is Sansa Stark, lord Eddard Stark's eldest daughter, and the point is, she will be Joffrey's future bride. After hearing what father just said to him, Joffrey's jaw drops.

"That pretty girl is too good for you. You have to treat her with all your kindness. Be like a gentleman, not only for me but for your own's sake. Do you understand me, loud and clear?" The king looked impatient.

"But...I cannot agree to marry a person that I don't have any feelings for. I think sometimes, or at least, for the first time, you should listen to me to understand how I feel, father." The young prince stared at his father without hesitating.

"Foolish! First, you was killing some kittens to prove how shallow have you been to me, and now, you even disobey your own father? Ned's daughter is way better than you, you know! I didn't have any feelings toward your mother, but I still marry her, not babbling like you!" Robert reached his limit, shouted loudly and pointed toward his son.

Robert suddenly realized he took this talk too far. He stood there, face to face with his son. There was a brief silence. After awhile, Joffrey finally talked to break the silence.

"I'm glad the person who listen to your conversation was me. I cannot imagine how hurt mother will take if she stood here right now. But I need to think about this marriage, so please, give me some time." Joffrey spoke coldly to his father.

"Joffey...I don't mean..." Robert was confusing when Joffrey cut off his word.

"Do you have anything else to discuss, Father? If you're not, I want to ask your permission to leave."

Robert wanted to say something, but he just nodded. Joffrey left right after seeing his father's agreement and let the King stay alone in the room. Robert felt guilty, clenched his fist then slammed hard on the table. He poured the wine from a decanter to a glass and drink it all in a sip.

"Cersei was right. For the god's sake, that woman was right. I made him hurt. But it is too late to change it now, a king should not show his soft side to his children, nor his citizens. God damn it, I am too terrible to be a father. At least, I hope someone will make his pain disappears, but, will there anybody could handle him and his unruly manners?" Robert signed in desperately.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chapter_ _two!_ _An awkward conversation between father and son. In the next chapter, there will be more moments for Sansa and Joffrey. So stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Joffrey POV_

I came back to my room immediately. It always happens like that, whenever I have a talk with my father. I just want to sleep right now, but I feel uncomfortable about the weather in Winterfell, it's cold to death. With a terrible mood, I call out for a maid. A girl come in right after hearing my voice, she's chubby and preoccupied it makes me become angry.

"I'm freezing! Hurry up and kindle a fire!" The maid startled, she brings a lightning candle and tries to fire some firewood but her clumsy action makes my blood boil.

"Enough, enough, you klutz bitch! You cannot kindle a fire, but you kindle my anger!" I shouted.

"Pardon me, my prince, but the firewood are fireproof, maybe this weather made them damp." She's trembling with fear, and I feel excited.

"Really? Then bring me a stick, I want to know if you're honest with me or not. Do you understand that a liar will be punish, right?"

She gives me a stick from the fireplace. It's really moist. And dirty.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Kyra, my prince." She answers nonchalantly.

"You're right, Kyra. With these moist sticks I could never warm myself up." I smile with her and she nods, "But you need to be punish, Kyra. How can you give me, your prince, something dirty like this?"

"Why? My prince, I...I didn't do anything wrong. You commanded me.." Kyra steps back, cautious of me.

"I didn't tell you to stay away from me!" I cried aloud and throw the stick on her. The stick hits her hard on the forehead and makes a scratch on it. She cried out, trembling and run away.

"Tch...That stupid bitch..." I slackly lay down my bed, try to get a sleep. But I could only relax a quite short time before my mother came in my room and tell me to join dinner with the Stark family.

"Your betrothed will join the dinner as well. You should sit next to Sansa and ask her something to know more about her." Mother smiled. "She has a splendid beauty."

I really curious. Well, it's true that I don't want to get married with her, but there is a part of me want to know more about this girl.

"Joffrey, another thing. Don't treat maid like that. You're lucky this time. Kyra works for our house, so she won't tell a word about what have you done with her. If she works for the Stark, rumors about you will ruin your image, and even this betrothal."

"I know, I know..." I answer with bored, and my mother gently kisses my forehead. "Then change your clothes quickly and go to the Guest House, my darling boy. See you at the dining table."

I change my clothes and go to the dining room. My eyes gaze at Sansa. This is the second time I met her, but mother is right, I can't deny her beauty. The Stark family are greeting me when I come and sit down the chair. Sansa eyes gaze on me all the time. On one hand, it's kind of annoying, but on the other hand, I'm enjoying this moment. The food is not as good as I expected, but with a cup of wine, I can manage to swallow them all. After finishing the dinner, my mom suggests me to take a chance and escort Sansa to go elsewhere, and I nod reluctantly.

"My beautiful lady, can you show me around Winterfell? I really curious and want to know more about your home" I give her my hand and she take it in happily, "And you." I whisper to her, makes her cheeks go red.

She shows me the Great Keep, Bell Tower and other places, finally, we stop at the Godswood.

"This is the place where my father used to go and pray when he has something on his mind. And this is the Heart Tree. Do you like it, my prince?"

Doesn't it too obvious? This tree looks odd with a human face on it, so it is absolutely normal if I say no. I don't care whether my answer makes her disappointed, because attaching to her forever is something I never want to come true in the future.

"No, It's creepy." I answer nonchalantly, and she smiles "Me either. I never like the Gods of my father's House, they're gloomy and scary. But the Gods of my mother's House, they're totally opposite. Therefore, the weather in Riverrun is always warm. Her expression makes me surprise.

"It seems like we share a similar taste, Lady Sansa. I thought you like that tree." I smile back and she shakes her head, blushing "Of course not, my prince. I'm interested in embroidery, singing and dancing, but not the tree. When I was little, I cried a lot every times my father took me to the Godswood with him." Her answer is so naive and I can't help but laughing. Sansa Stark, you're quite interesting, don't you?

 _Author's Note:_ It took me a week to finish this chapter because I had a lot of things I need to handle, so sorry, guys. But I will try harder for the next chapter and publish it ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Sansa POV_

"Please make father say yes. It's everything I ever wanted." I beg mother but she just sighs. "Why don't you agree? This is a good opportunity for our family. I can be with Joffrey, I can be his queen, and we will rule the Seven Kingdoms together."

I saw Joffrey the first time when he passed through the gate, riding on his horse. He is so handsome with beautiful blonde hair and vivid green eyes. At that moment, I was totally being captivated by him. I was over the moon when his father offered an engagement between us, but I also worried at the same time. I want to make a good impression in front of him, but each time I saw him, I flustered like an idiot. So when he suggests me to take a walk with him, I think this is my chance to know him better.

"This is the Heart Tree. Do you like it, my prince?" He seems unexcited when I guide him around Winterfell, do I decided to lighten the mood by asking him a question.

"No, it's creepy." He answered immediately, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Me either, they're gloomy and scary." The fact that we shared the same opinion about the tree makes me elated. For a moment, he looks so surprise.

"Am I being too honest?" I thought in worry. But suddenly, he smiles brightly. That smile was so beautiful and cheery. After sight-seeing for a while, Joffrey escorts me back to the castle.

"So, how was the date?" My best friend, Jeyne Poole asks, looking so curious. "It was the best day of my life. He is so handsome, so gallant and so sweet." I replied in happiness.

"You're wearing a ridiculous smile on your face, you know that?" Jeyne continues "Well he's a prince after all, I can't deny that he's incredibly handsome, but Lord Berric will always be my number one." I know him. Berric Dondarrion, Jeyne's huge crush, is the Lord of Blackhaven, a handsome young man. Unfortunately, this is a one-sided love, because Lord Berric will never marry a butler's daughter, but I think I should keep it in mind.

"I never dream of living in King's Landing someday. But thanks to you, Sansa, my dream comes true!" Jeyne smiles and hugs me tight.

"Don't be hustle like that, Jeyne. We haven't arrived to King's Landing yet, it takes a week to get there, so take your time and packing your things, okay?" I said to an extremely exited Jeyne.

"The same to you. I will go back to my room, so have a rest, alright?" Then Jeyne went out.

"That girl..." I murmur, but the truth is, I have the same feeling as her. I can't wait to see a whole new world outside Winterfell, and of course, my prince.


End file.
